heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tex Morgan Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sheriff Tally and his posse Other Characters: * * * Indian Agent Ben * Elly Forbish * Johnny Forbish * ** Little Eagle ** Tall Tree Locations: * ** Blackfeet Indian Reservation Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Axe Strikes! | Synopsis2 = Tex and Lobo are dispatched to the Canadian boarder to investigate contraband jewels being smuggled into the United States. As they ride into the Canadian territories they come across a logging camp and are invited in for a meal. However one such logger, named Axe Dumont, is not friendly to strangers and challenges Tex to a fight. Tex is more than happy to oblige and finds Axe an easy match until his employer Rose Talmage orders him to stand down. She introduces herself and government agent Jack Forbisher to Tex and Lobo and allow them to camp in the woods near the camp. That night, Lobo wakes up and spots Axe walking to where the logs have been driven in the nearby lake and wakes up Tex. They witness as Axe opens up a hollow in one of the logs and places a lock box with contraband jewels inside, revealing how they are being smuggled into the United States. Tex and Lobo follow Axe back into town, however Axe realizes he is being followed and tries to kill the two heroes. However, Tex easily bests Axe again, but before the brute can reveal who the mastermind behind the plot is, he is shot dead. Moments later, Rose and Jack arrive at the scene. While they are explaining what happened, Lobo points out that Rose has a six gun that was recently fired. Realizing that Rose silenced Axe they try to get her to talk but she flees the scene. She rides to where the logs are kept and tries to walk along them, but she slips and falls between them and is crushed. Jack reveals he knew all along that Rose was responsible but did not turn her in because he was in love with her. Deciding that Jack has learned his lesson, Tex and Lobo return to the US to file their report. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rose Talmage * Axe Dumont Other Characters: * * * Jack Forbisher Locations: * Items: * Logging camp near Canadian border Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Murder of Tex Taylor | Synopsis3 = Tex Taylor is hanging out with his friend, a local sheriff one day when they come across a make shift wanted poster for a criminal called the "Masked Robber" who has committed the unreported crime of Wolf's General Store. The pair ride out and learn that Wolf's has not been robbed and dismiss the wanted poster as as hoax. However, later that day, the Masked Robber robs the general store, much to Tex's surprise. Tex tries to ride after him but loses the Masked Robber's trail and rushes back to the sheriff's office to warn the sheriff. This starts a series of strange robberies where wanted signs are posted in advance of the crimes that are committed. The next robbery is of a local ranch, which the sheriff sends Tex to protect. When he gets there, a hay fire distracts him long enough for the Masked Robber to make off with all the cattle on the ranch. When the next advance warning is a mail coach robbery, Tex and the others go to defend it, but the Masked Robber instead steals more cattle, having thrown off their pursuers. That night, Tex tells the sheriff that he has come up with a plan to capture the Masked Robber in the morning. Going out that night, Tex hears someone moving around outside and is attacked by the Masked Robber. When he revives he finds that the Robber has left a wanted poster announcing Tex's murder. The next morning, Tex tells the sheriff what happened and that he is going to lay down for the day and recover from his attack. When a girl comes to visit Tex, he opens the door and pulls her inside when the Masked Robber shoots at the bed that has a dummy in it to fool the Robber. The sheriff arrives with his arm in a sling and tells them that he tried to stop the Masked Robber and got winged. However Tex points out that he only heard the Masked Robber's shot and realizes that the sheriff is really the Masked Robber. Tex gets the proof he needs when the wind blows off the sheriff's had and Tex grabs it, finding a bill of sale for the stolen cattle in it. When the sheriff tries to fight Tex, he easily beats him, foiling the plot. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Shopkeeper Wolf * Betty Weems * Rancher Bill Adversaries: * Masked Robber Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}